


Was there a time ?

by jenness77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally gets the happiness he deserves thanks to  his ohano and the one chance he was given . It wasn't the most romantic or safe start. Matter of fact Danny gets someone shot and works  for the forgiveness even though  he doesn't have too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was there a time ?

**Author's Note:**

> Danny need a little fluff in his life and if I can help him a long then I'm all for it . 
> 
> disclaimer - i do not own the characters of Hawaii five o just like to bend them some times . 
> 
> It will start in the past so figure ten years from now . but starts 2014.

May 15th 2014

The click of a turning key in the cars ignition, the sound of gravel under the tires and the soft hum of the engine was all that could be heard at 2 am. The drive wasn’t a long one, twenty minutes to the apartment. For now though she wanted the drive to be a little long. She glanced at the view to her left, the ocean, reflecting the large moon. She hadn’t planned on working this late. But filing and cleaning and finding fact letters took her most of the night. 

Anna tugged at her pony tail, which really wasn’t truly long enough to be a pony tail. Sliding her fingers through her hair and giving it a toss she sighed. She picked up her cell to read the last message.

“ETA babe?” Read the message. She looked at her response.

“Late, don’t wait up. Go get dinner with Steve and I’ll see you in the early are” was her response.

“Love you “she smiled at the last message. 

Once inside the apartment, she headed into the kitchen to see if by chance there were any leftovers. And there it was smoked pork sandwich and fries then there was a note with a beer next to the sandwich.

“Hey babe thought you’d like one of your own. Not too much happened today. Did not kill Steve wanted too but I do not me dvred the Yankees game for you enjoy?” Danny.

Anna smiled as she picked up the sandwich and the beer and quietly went into the living room to watch part of the game. She wasn’t sure why this worked but it did. For the first time in a long time life was good. She had been seeing Danny for 5 months , meet Grace first , due to the little girls mother .

She had met Rachel in the office she worked in. Rachel was changing her will and had Grace with her. The women had made small talk and that was when Rachel asked Anna where she was from.

“New York, well Hamburg NY “Anna had told her “20 minutes from Buffalo “ 

Rachel seemed friendly enough until she made the remark “My ex husband is from New Jersey, you’d like him. He lives here now to be closer with his daughter”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you before this goes to a weird place” 

“Right “Rachel smiled and apologized before leaving.

After finishing the sandwich and beer, and watching the Yankees beat the Royals, she figured it was better to sleep on the couch than wake Danny up. She knew he would be up in a few minutes and she also knew he hadn’t been sleeping well and didn’t want him to wake up before he had too. She grabbed a light throw that was over the back of the couch and curled up slowly closing her eyes and drifting off. 

A set of warm lips touched her cheek and as she opened her eyes slowly saw that smile that made her melt. Then the bluest eyes she had ever laid eyes on where eye level to her own. She smiled and tried to curl up more and wiggled down more into the couch.

“ Morning , why didn’t you come to bed ?” a soft voice asked her , as fingers gently carded through her hair , Blue eyes wandering all over her face .

“ I didn’t want to wake you up , I knew you had a long day a head , speaking of which ,what time is it ?” she asked .

“ 6:30 , go lay in bed babe no reason to torture yourself “ he told her kissing her temple .” Danny knew the couch was awful on the body. 

“I will later, I just want to lie here a few more minutes. and thank you for the sandwich , it was really good “ Anna smiled as she rolled over to block the sun from blinding her . Danny frowned a little and crawled on to the couch.

“Seriously go to bed , its bigger than the couch the room is dark , I knew you have been working hard ,and now that the couch is oaky to you is worrying me “ Danny whispered to her as he kissed her shoulder. 

“I promise to go to bed once you leave for work “she sighed. She grabbed at his arm to pull it around her as much as she could and started to fall back asleep . Danny let her too, he placed his head against the curve of her neck and let out a sigh, listening to her soft breathing lulled him back to sleep. 

A shrill ringing of his cell phone and loud pounding on his door startled Danny awake. , he opened his eyes and pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked at it 8 am. Crap he thought. He gently pulled away from Anna and made sure she didn’t wake up before gather himself up and going to the door .

Yanking it open he stared at Steve “seriously its only 8am, you animal. Some people are still sleeping “he opened the door a little wider to let Steve in. “and keep your voice down “

Steve gave him a look of concern “why is grace here?” 

“No Anna is on the couch sleeping and I don’t want her to wake up “he told Steve. 

“Danny, usually the girlfriend sleeps in bed with you or haven’t we gotten that far yet?” Steve asked him with an amused look on his face.

“No you asshole. Anna didn’t get home until late , like 2:30 late so instead of waking me up probably got to bed round 3:30 or 4 . So be quiet “ 

Steve peeked into the living room and winked; Anna had rolled over and waved. Danny glared at him.

“What? What are you doing winking at Anna , like the whole island of women isn’t enough “ Danny hissed at him and he pushed Steve towards the door . Anna walked up behind Danny wrapping her arms around his waist and stared at Steve.

“Don’t worry baby, Steve couldn’t handle all this “she kissed his cheek and slapped his ass and grinned at Steve. “Now I’m going to bed, you two play nice and stay safe “  
Danny turned around and kissed her lips “Always” he told her. He turned his attention to the taller man “Alright let’s go “ 

“ wait a minute “ Anna grinned evilly and walked over to Steve and kissed him then raised an eyebrow at Danny and laughed “Now you can go “ she told them .

“Wait, what was that?” Steve stuttered.

Danny laughed “Before you get too excited there Army boy, it’s the luck of the Irish you have been slapped with now lets go “

“Navy Danny it’s the navy “Steve huffed out as the left his apartment. Danny smirked behind him as he followed him to the car.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Anna yawned as she looked at the clock and called her own boss. “Good morning Mr. Carson, its Anna. Did you find all the papers I left you? Good, um I left around two am. And I’ll be in soon. Sir, its really okay, maybe I’ll leave early today if that is okay with you. I think you have two meetings today and that’s it right? I promise, I’ll see you at ten. Thank you sir “she smiled as she hung up. She had worked for the man in NY then transferred out here when he joined a lager firm. Thankfully he was still her only boss that was the only demand she placed when she moved. 

Anna headed to the bathroom, she took a quick shower went into the bedroom and moved things in Danny’s closet. There was her back up suit She left one every week just in case. After dressing and grabbing a cup of coffee she left a note for Danny and Grace. The weekends Danny had Grace, she made sure she wasn’t there unless Danny came to pick her up. Usually it was on Grace’s request. 

“Hey, babe. I’ll call you later, I promise. Loved our lunch today I hope I didn’t freak out Steve too much “-Anna 

She grabbed her keys and purse and left to go back to work. 20 minutes later she was walking into the law firm’s office, nodded and flashed her badge at the guard “Morning Kevin”. The guard smiled at her and went back to the cameras.

Anna walked into her office area, while she was only a legal assistant to David Carson; he had made sure she was comfortable. She had been working for him for 7 years and enjoyed it.

“Good morning Anna “an older man smiled at her.

“Is it Mr. Carson?” she smiled at him 

“Yes, because you are going to lunch and not coming back, Come with me a moment “ 

Anna’s heart quickened and she cautiously walked into her boss’s office. 

“Have a seat Anna “He noticed the look on her face “Its nothing bad please sit down “he pointed to the desk. 

“ So I have gone to the Senior partners meeting this morning and had shown them all the hard work that you have done and you my dear will now have your own office or we will get a bigger office and you will be moved into it . “ he sat there smiling at her . 

“Are you serious right now? “ Anna breathed. 

“Very , so take the weekend think about it and let me know , but for right now I need a few letters done and hand deliveries to go out then head out .” 

“Thank you so much Mr. Carson, and you and the family have a great weekend” Anna beamed. 

David Carson smiled back at the younger woman. his wife had told him to hired Anna O’Brien 7 years ago and his wife had the right idea . So when the family got a chance to go to Hawaii and be apart of a larger firm. David insisted that Anna come too, she had become like family to him. Rogers& Deacon law firm insisted he bring her on board.

 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

Steve kept the smirk on his face for the rest of the morning, just to annoy his partner. Kono wanted to know what was happening.

“Hey boss what is with the being weird today?” she asked him curling herself around his office doorway. 

“Anna kissed him today “Danny said as if it happened every day as he placed finished reports on the Commanders desk.

“What kind of kinky stuff happens at the Williams place? Geez boss no wonder you’re always over there “Kono laughed.

“ hey none Anna just was teasing Steve this morning and now he thinks he is gods gift to women “ Danny teased .

“Danny of course he is “Kono tossed out batting her eyes and laughing before going back into her own office. 

 

Steve turned his attention to Danny and eyeballed him. “So how are things going with Anna? All kidding aside, I get why she was sleeping on the couch but things are going well?” Steve wanted Danny to be happy. After the last too relationships he had something had to give. 

Danny sat down in one of the chairs “Yeah, things are good. You know , she still give me and Grace space but Gracie likes her and asks if we can do something with her when ever she comes over . It will be 6 months in a few weeks. Her job is good. I know she misses NY like I miss NJ but you know it helps to have a fellow easterner to talk to.” 

Steve smiled at his partner ‘good so do you think she’d come to one of our gatherings then on Sun?” 

“Yeah I’ll ask her. I’m not sure what she has going on but I’ll ask “ 

“So Danny is this going to be the next Mrs. Williams?” 

“And this sir is why we can’t have nice things, what is wrong with you it’s been 5 months not five years “

“And the sex?” 

“What? What about it?” Danny asked eyes wide 

“Good?”

“Do you have a list of things to ask me?” Danny eyed his partner, Steve held out the note Danny grabbed the note then turned around and walked down to Kono’s office, he knocked on the door 

“ Not sure yet , yes and its amazing “ he told the younger woman who started to blush , then he went back to Steve’s office . 

“So listen lunch because I have to go to HPD to interview a witness, file a report and talk to the governor anything else you need today?” 

“ No and Danny I am glad you have Anna Rachel did good , and I’m all set with lunch see if Kono wants to go and Chin I think was going to follow a lead on something for Jerry . I’ll text you later pal “ 

“ good enough see you later .” Danny nodded and headed out of the office to get Kono for lunch and that wouldn’t be to hard because well he woman loved food possibly more than Danny .


End file.
